Interest has grown rapidly in replacing incandescent lights with more efficient lighting, such as fluorescent lighting and light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, the different power requirements for these various types of lighting generally require additional circuitry to transform the typical line voltage provided to incandescent light fixtures. Furthermore, fitting a replacement LED into standard incandescent form factors such as recessed can light fixtures presents difficulties in configuration of replacement lamps, heat dissipation, and shielding of control signals.